The Sea Of Lies
by Blood Of The Depressed
Summary: Bellice! Rating may change along with title. Not very good with summaries but here goes! Bella contemplates on what to do next after Edward leaves her (relationship wise) Why did he actually leave her? Does Bella actually love Edward? Bella X Alice endgame, may be a little slow but eh.


AN: This is what happens when I try to write a one-shot. I get a novel. *sighs* Sorry I just felt like starting anew. This is Bellice. Don't like don't read. I don't own anything and this contains slight mentioning of rape. Not much but I believe it's just one sentence.

I stared at the blanket decorated with stars. The full moon shone throughout the night illuminating the meadow. The meadow where _we_ used to go. A sharp stab into my heart was the only thing accompanying me. His honey eyes dripped into my mind making me hold my breath. I would not cry, I will not cry. My mind returned to a tolerable peace as it focused on my lack of oxygen. I wonder what it'd be like to die. How would it feel. Would the things you truly wanted be revealed? Would you regret every wrong and things you did not do? Would you think back on everything you've done? Or were you just on autopilot with simple commands, fit in with others like society wants you to, protect yourself, find friends, and hurt each other 'cause it's fun watching pain. The grass tickled me as if scolding me. I pulled up a hand to the sky unfolding the fist to reveal a palm. How wonderful it would be to find a place where you belong once more. The night swept a breeze making me shiver. The long pieces of grass concealed me from sight, not from smell. I contemplated on swinging my legs over the edge or feeling dead. I shut my eyes. What would it feel like to die? Would you feel anything on the other side? Was there someone there to collect your soul? Where would you go? Would you wander lost waiting for that someone to bring you back? Was that a bit like reincarnation? Instead of wondering why don't you just fall off the cliff? I raised my head looking at my legs. The cliff seemed to have another world on the other side. In lieu of the thick forest behind us, you could see a flatter land that stretched beyond what seemed like the sun. What do I want to do? Why was I even out here?

The last thing I could remember without too much pain was me sneaking out. Walking all the way out here. I seemed to be dazed. Or it was just the numbness settling in. At that moment I didn't care where I went. I wanted to be away from comfort for once. Everyone stepping on eggshells around me as if I was a time bomb. I ended up here. As soon as I saw this my legs buckled and I fell upon the grass and dirt. I inhaled, it smelled refreshing. The crisp air had helped a tiny bit. The meadow did not. I felt my eyes sting. It seemed like all humans could ever do is cry. Water poured out of my eyes as I swallowed back the cries. It seemed every time I cried each emotion left me, just like he did. It seemed like there wasn't a place for meddling people like me. Just hell.

A rustle had drawn my attention as I shifted up slowly. I didn't look back, maybe it was an animal. It doesn't matter, I don't want to live here on earth. Everywhere I go seems to remind me of him. I shuffled over to the edge of the cliff watching as a few unfortunate rocks tumble down. It was a straight drop into nowhere. A fall would be an immediate death. Maybe I would die before falling, a pair of feet disrupting the grass's peace. The soft thumps were evidence it wasn't a curious animal. The wind blew a breeze pushing against my back as if it was trying to whisper a message. Wisps of hair flew forward freezing in front of my face. They served as a pathetic curtain, I scoffed quietly. I fixed my stare into the dark abyss, would I tip forward and end it? What was I living here for anyway? Before I met him, I had no purpose. But after I found him, it seemed like I had a reason to get up. His crooked smile brought tears to my face. Why did he even leave?

I quickly wiped my tears away, wanting to be presentable to whoever was there. When the wind lashed my cheeks I turned away facing the intruder. By now the sun had came up, it was slowly ascending. It's first rays of light danced across the land before rising up. I gasped as the sunlight hit him. His pale complexity sparkled making him look like a god. I regret looking up at his golden eyes. They weren't honey, they were something sweeter. Like syrup and honey mashed together with chocolate. It almost hurt to look at him. I felt a sob rise up my throat as I remembered all the times we had together. The times spent, the times wasted, the times in bliss and in peace. I couldn't stop the tears. How could he just throw something like that away without a second thought? Was he just deceiving me? Was I even feeling love?

Anger coursed through my veins before metamorphosing into sadness. Tears streamed down my face faster than I could count. I let a choking sound out. Should I breathe? Should I die? What should I do? I was interrupted when he laughed. I always loved his laugh, not this time. This time he was being a jack ass. He was laughing at how stupid I was for trusting him, even when he said he was dangerous. What a fool I was! Did he enjoy watching humans suffer that much? Did he just toy with my feelings? Pretending to love me before pulling out the mask to reveal Satan? Were emotions just a big joke?

"You honestly thought I loved you?" he rasped out with a dry voice.

I fucking hated his mind reading shit. I ground out, "Not anymore you heartless bitch."

He tsked before smirking, "How am I heartless? I even gave you a warning before this mess. But you,

being human decided to fall head over heals for me. And now, I think I've had enough waiting. I want to taste the delicious fear in your heart. I want hear each beat as they're slowed. And most of all, the sweet

sticky substance sliding down your neck as you beg me to stop."

His eyes were the most creepiest thing, it could never rival that grin. "I've," he mumbled, "waited too long

for this. Nothing will stop me from enjoying this."

I tensed waiting for him to pounce. A second later I bolted. He cackled before lunging at me. He tackled me into a tree. I heard cracks before I felt an immense pain. I cried out. Tears once more refilled my eyes. I slumped sobbing, it was futile. I was human, he was vampire. If this is what they were like, I'd never want to be one of them. Regardless of the warm people in the Cullen family. I don't think I could ever want to be capable of this. I had a right to die, I had played with matches and burned myself. Maybe in the next life I'll learn my lesson, I felt his grip around my neck tighten.

His eyes scanned my body from top to bottom. I shuddered, how could I have fallen for this disgusting creature. He squeezed my throat harder as he spat, "I'm disgusting? Have you seen teenagers? Always wanting to have a fuck with the nearest beautiful woman. Each sex crazed teenagers pulsing with hormones. And I'm disgusting? Just be glad I don't take you now and here."

I shut my eyes tightly wanting to disappear into a hole and never come out. Just stay in my safe dark abyss. His face hovered closer as he inhaled. That was the last thing I remembered before something pierced my skin. I cried out. A fire raged inside of me starting with my neck. I screamed wanting the flames to disperse. Black spots appeared in my vision as I gasped for air. They became bigger as if it was a disease. Until it colored my vision black. A crash was the only thing I heard before I felt the rage take me under and into unconsciousness.

AN: Read and Review! I might not continue this cause I gotta do my other one. But if I do I'm probably bored or stuck with my other one. Ciao~


End file.
